V Day Disaster Or Is It?
by HJS23
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Tree Hill but Nathan Scott still hasn't forgiven Haley for going on tour, will Valentine's Day bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning! Rise and shine buttercup!" shouted the happy brunette girl as she skipped into her bedroom that she shared with her best friend.

"Oh gosh Brooke, it's eight in the morning, can't a girl sleep?" Haley exclaimed overly tired and annoyed at her friend's bubbly voice.

"Haley James- who ever you are today; today is a great in Tree Hill City, you know why?" asked Brooke Davis more excited then ever.

"I'll tell you why, its Valentine's Day Haley! We get to be romantic and be with the men we love."

"Correction, you get to be with the man you love, I get to sit at home and eat cookie dough because the man I love won't even look in my direction anymore," shouted Haley, clearly awake.

Brooke's excitement faded fast away when she heard the broken words of her best friend. Haley had come back in June and now it was February and Nathan was still giving her the cold shoulder. Even worst, he had filed for divorce and was waiting for Haley to sign the papers.

"He'll come around Hales, I know it," Brooke stated, rubbing her friends shoulders.

"Really Brooke?" she said holding up the divorce papers. "Do men who plan on 'coming around' file for a divorce? I don't think so Brooke," Haley began to say with tears in her eyes, her voice began to crack.

"It's done Brooke; I hurt him so badly that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

It had been eight months; Haley knew things weren't ever going to get back to normal with them. Haley threw the papers back on her dresser and dropped back into bed, pulling the sheets over her face.

"50, 51, 52, 53," Nathan's counting got interrupted when he heard the gym door slam. He put the bar bell up and wiped the sweat that formed around his neck and face and turned to meet the eyes of his brother.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked Lucas coldly.

"It's a gym and last time I checked it said Whitey Durham on it, not Nathan Scott," Lucas responded calmly.

Lucas began to work out next to this brother but was soon interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Mhm, I'll be there around 7 babe, love you too."

Nathan looked over at Lucas with questioning eyes. Nathan knew that it was Brooke but the single life was taking over and in Nathan's eyes, having a partner was not necessary anymore cause all they did was hurt you in the end.

"She's got something big planned tonight, I'm actually kinda scared to see what it is," Lucas said chuckling.

"What's tonight?" Nathan asked completely lost.

"Its February 14th today Nate, its Valentine's Day."

Nathan looked at his brother; he couldn't help but wonder what Haley's plans were for tonight. Clearly she wouldn't be able to stay at the apartment since Brooke and Lucas were going to be there. Nathan's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Lucas' cell phone again.

"Dude what are you a doctor or something?" Nathan asked jokingly.

It was Brooke again, cancelling their plans at the apartment. She had just found out that Tric was hosting a Valentine's Day party and Peyton had gotten all sorts of musicians that sing love songs to come in. She had gotten Haley to agree to go so she decided it would be fun if they all went and were together.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Tric is having a Valentine's Day party; Brooke wants to go to that instead. You should come, man."

"Nah, it's going to be all couply and gross, not my kind of thing" he told Lucas.

"Dude come on, I'm sure it's not going to be all couples and besides, maybe you'll meet someone cute," Lucas said, hardly believing that those words had just come out of his mouth.

Nathan was shocked by the words that had just come out of Lucas' mouth but Lucas didn't mean then the way they seemed. That 'cute girl' he was talking about was none other then Nathan's wife, Haley James Scott.

"Count me in man, besides the only thing on tonight will probably be those lovey dovey movies. At least Tric has the bar," he told his brother as they gave one another knuckles.

Nathan left the gym as Lucas got a text message from Brooke saying 'operation get tutor wife completed…hbu?"

Lucas smiled as he texted back, 'done'. His brother and best friend would one day thank them for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day seemed to fly by as both Nathan and Haley were not looking forward to this Valentine's Day dance. Sure it was a chance for the both of them to get out and have some fun but come on, Valentine's Day was all about couples and both of them were alone at the moment and going through a divorce.

Brooke had decided that it would be better if she and Haley met Lucas and Nathan there just so that Nathan and Haley wouldn't run into one another until they were actually at Tric.

"Haley you look amazing! You're definitely my roommate," the brunette stated as she clapped her hands in excitement. Brooke had been pressuring Haley all afternoon to let her do her makeup but Haley insisted that she was more then capable of doing her make up herself.

"I don't know Brooke, this just doesn't feel like me," Haley argued as she tugged on her dress to somehow make it longer.

"Haley, you've got the body, so flaunt it! I know the last couple of months have been hard on you but honey…I think it's time you moved on and found someone else," Brooke told her friend as softly and as honestly as she could.

"I'm married Brooke and I intend to stay that way till death do us part, no matter what I have to do to let Nathan realize that too."

Brooke stared at her friend, she was worried for her. Brooke knew that Haley would never be able to move on, Haley loved Nathan more then anything in the world and Haley always confessed to regretting the tour because of the outcome that it caused between her and Nathan. Brooke constantly told Haley never to be ashamed of her talent and to never regret being great. She always told her to keep the faith up and to never stop losing hope but recently Brooke was beginning to lose faith herself. She knew that Nathan was beginning to look for other women and she knew that her previous plans to get them back together all failed. It was now up to Nathan and Haley to test their love and to really see if their love can concur all.

"Haley, I don't want you to think that I've lost hope on you and Nathan, because trust me I'm still your number one shipper. I just hate seeing you mope around here and being sad. You've become my best friend and I hate seeing you so alone and sad all the time. So when I say that maybe you should move on, it doesn't mean that I've lost hope or that I don't want you and Nathan to get back together, it just means that I love you and I don't want to see you in pain anymore."

Haley smiled at her friends words and walked over to give her a hug. "I love you too Brooke Davis and thanks for being here for me with everything. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you," Haley told her friend.

"You'd probably be at a shelter getting crabs," Brooke said jokingly as she tugged on Haley's arm and pulled her towards the door.

The girls got into the car, Haley beginning to feel very nervous. Nervous at the fact that she wasn't sure what was going to happen? Would this dance be all full of couples? Would Nathan be there and if so would he be with someone? Would someone ask her dance and what would she say? Haley felt like she was a teenager all over again. But wait a minute, she was a teenager; a married teenager who really just wanted her husband back.

Brooke noticed Haley's uneasiness as she reached for her hand and rubbed it while the other hand was concentrated on the steering wheel of the vehicle.

"So man you excited for tonight?" Lucas asked his brother as Nathan concentrated on the road.

"Not really. I only agreed to come to get out of the house. There's nothing ever good on t.v when its sappy days like today. Trust me if it was up to me I'd be at home watching basketball but to my dismay, basketball isn't on tonight."

"Or you'd be at home with your wife," Lucas reminded him. Lucas always had a tendency of reminding Nathan that he had a wife and that he was married and that no matter how much he 'hated' Haley right now, they still had amazing times together and he was happiest when they were together.

"Can we just please not go there tonight, please, just for one night!" Nathan snapped as he banged on the steering wheel. Nathan was well aware that he was married. He didn't like not sleeping in the same bed as his wife, he didn't like the fact that he was so angry with her; he didn't like the fact that they were headed towards a divorce but he couldn't change what happened. He couldn't change the fact that he couldn't trust her and he didn't want to put himself back into that situation.

"I'm sorry dude, its hard for me too okay. You're my brother and she's my best friend and I know that the happiest times of both you're lives is when you were together. It's weird not seeing you guys together and kissing every five minutes."

Nathan heard everything his brother was saying and it was true. Nathan was only happy when Haley was in his life.

"_You guys are constantly kissing, haven't you ever heard of air?" Brooke giggled as her friends kissed in front of her. They must have been out for a total of ten minutes and they had kissed already 100 times. _

"_That's what happens when you're in love," Nathan smiled as he looked Haley in the eye. _

_Haley returned the smile and planted another kiss on his lips. "I just can't help it Brooke, I'm in love."_

_Brooke smiled at them, "I think it's great. You guys shouldn't be ashamed to show your love for one another in public."_

"_Oh so you want us to have sex on the table?" Nathan asked with a grin as Haley hit his arm and Brooke laughed at the comment. _

"_I love you," he told her with passion in his eyes. _

"_I love you more," she responded, determined to win the battle. _

"_Not possible," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, forehead and finally finding her lips, he gave her a lingering but tender kiss on the lips. _

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts as Lucas tapped his shoulder and the boys exited the car. It was time to start this night, Nathan hopped that it would be a chilled and relaxing night but come on, no big event happened without a little drama in Tree Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haley and Brooke walked into Tric being admired by almost every guy in there, even the ones who were with someone. The girls didn't care much for attention; they were too busy admiring the decorations that Karen and Peyton had put up.

Tric looked so different. There were heart balloons everywhere and hanging from the ceiling were large cardboard hearts and cupids. In one of the corners there was a large arch filled with balloon hearts so that couples could take a picture. The place looked great and it was even better that so many people decided to participate in the event, single or taken.

Brooke and Haley giggled as they made their way over to the table that they had noticed Lucas was saving.

"Haley you look great!" Lucas said as he greeted his best friend with a long hug.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself," she said returning the compliment.

Lucas smiled as he turned his attention the gorgeous woman in his life. "And you my pretty girl are looking stunning."

Brooke smiled as she kissed her man. "Thanks boyfriend," she said as she took her seat next to him.

"Okay Luke, I got the dri-," Nathan began to say but suddenly stopped when he noticed the blonde haired beauty sitting at his table.

Haley's eyes almost popped out of her head, she thought that Lucas and Brooke were finally going to leave them alone. Haley wanted nothing more then to be with Nathan again but she didn't want it to be pressured, she wanted him to come back following his heart, not the heart of his friends.

Haley stood up, face to face with her love. "Excuse me," she said as she walked right past him not wanting to make things awkward tonight.

Nathan turned as he watched as she walked away. Every time he saw her walk away, his heart hurt a little more but it was his own fault. He knew that when she was walking away it wasn't because she was going to leave Tree Hill and hop on a tour bus with Chris Keller; it was because she didn't want to make things harder on them by being too close.

He lost himself in the way she walked, the way the dress was hugged her perfect frame, the way her legs were so firm and looked amazing as she walked, the way her hair bounced and the way she smelled. There was one thought that drove him crazy though, if he was thinking all of this and he was supposedly 'angry' with her, what are the other men in the club thinking? Nathan didn't even want to think about that, he would kill them all.

Haley walked over to the bar where she knew she would be away from Nathan but still catch some of the excitement.

"What can I get for you beauty?" asked the bartender, giving her a sweet smile.

Haley smiled back, not being able to keep it in. He was cute but he was no Nathan.

"Just a coke please," Haley replied sweetly.

The bartender poured her drink and smiled. "What's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone on Valentines Day?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's complicated."

"Try me," he said with a grin.

"Well I'm actually married which wouldn't really make me single but my husband and I are going through something right now and he pretty much wants a divorce so that's where the 'single' part sort of falls in," she said with pain in her eyes.

"Well whoever the guy is, he doesn't realize what he's losing if he does go on with this divorce."

Haley smiled, she really did appreciate the sweet words, they were the only sweet words she was actually getting. "Thanks a lot," she said still keeping her smile.

"It's only the truth, I'm Chase," he told her as he stuck his hand out for her. "I'm Haley," she told him grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Who's the hottie over there that Haley's talking to?" Brooke asked completely impressed by tutor girls' new boy.

Nathan looked over at Brooke shooting her a warning look, "Hottie?" he asked, clearly threatened.

"Oh come on Nathan, he's good looking."

"Whatever, he looks like a jerk," Nathan said coldly as he continued to look over at Haley.

"Like you weren't a jerk when Haley first met you?" Lucas shot back.

"That's different," Nathan said. "I've changed."

"Not lately, you've turned back into that monster Nate, is that who you really want to be? Nathan look at you, you have jealously written all over your face. Go there, make things up with your wife," Brooke told him.

"I can't do that," he told her.

Lucas sighed in disbelief. He was getting pretty sick and tired of Nathan.

Brooke stood up upset, "Fine then, DON'T, but I'll be damned if I continue to let you hurt Haley. Nathan wake up and smell the coffee, there's only one guy out there for her and that's you…YOU, ever night she looks at her wedding ring and she tells me that she prays that one day she can put it back on your finger. She keeps your wedding picture so close to her heart; she kissed it every night before she goes to bed. She doesn't know I know that but I can hear the kiss, she's hurting Nathan and I understand that what she did to you sucks but it's been months and if you really want to go on with this divorce then do it now and let her move on cause I'll tell you right now, I'll be the first one to help her. Luke and I are so pro Naley but we love Naley when they're together and happy, not when they're apart and hurting," and with that, Brooke excused herself from the table and walked over to where Haley was.

"Haley, my shift is just about to be over, how about we talk some more," Chase asked her.

"Sure Chase, I'd like that," Haley said sweetly.

"Tutor wife, who's the cutie," Brooke said, causing Chase to blush.

"Brooke this is Chase, Chase this is my best friend Brooke," Haley said introducing them both.

"Nice to meet you," Chase said with a smile. "Yea you too," Brooke said.

The girls waited as Chase got himself ready and join them. The music was getting better and that only meant one thing for Brooke, DANCING! But this was bad for Lucas. It was Valentine's Day; all the music would be slow which meant that Lucas was going to have to dance with her for all of them unless of course he didn't mind watching his girlfriend go off with another man which he completely minded.

_Crazy Love_ by Brian McKnight began to play. Brooke took Lucas out onto the dance floor. Haley noticed that Nathan was no longer at the table so she decided to head back and sit down as she watched two of her best friend sharing their love and expressing it through a dance. She smiled but deep down it hurt.

Nathan was talking with some people in the corner; he was still able to keep his eye on Haley. He watched as Chase walked up to her and took out his arm for her to take, a dance maybe? Nathan thought. A smile appeared on his face when Haley seemed to turn down the bartenders offer. 'That's my girl," he thought.

"Maybe later okay Chase," Haley said hoping that she didn't hurt him.

"No problem Haley, hang in there okay, he'll come to his senses," the sweet bartender told her as he took a seat next to her and they began to engage in conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Peyton asked on stage through the microphone. The crowd cheered letting her know that they were all doing fantastic.

"Alright, glad to hear that everyone is having a blast. Everyone here at Tric would like to wish each of you a Happy Valentine's Day and we hope that everyone is with the person they love tonight. Tonight we have some special things planned but first without future a due, please help me to welcome _Taylor Swift_!"

The crowd went wild as the young beauty took her place on stage. "This is for all you couples out there who have a _Love Story_ going on for them. Just remember, love comes in all different shapes and sizes and everyone is worthy of it. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air"_

Her voice was so soothing and perfect but this song had so much meaning for one couple in particular, Nathan and Haley. Nathan looked over at his love, they had met when they were younger and he thought about the times they spend together on their balcony in the rain.

_Nathan: Hey._

Haley: Can I help you?

Nathan: I hope so. You're my tutor.

Haley: Right. I don't think so.

Nathan: You're Haley James, right?

Haley: I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Lucas.

Nathan: Well, then I'm sorry, too.

Haley: Forget it. I'll find you someone else.

Nathan: Whoa, whoa, look, look. There is nobody else. All right? I'd be fine with it if there was.

Haley: If there were.

Nathan: See? You're helping me already.

Haley: Look, I can't help you and on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?

"_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know"_

Haley remembers the first time Nathan actually wasn't ashamed of being around her. She walked through the halls and heard her name being called out, she turned to find Nathan jogging towards her and putting a piece of hair behind her ear as they smiled at one another.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said"_

Nathan watched Haley. She was still speaking to Chase but it seemed that he was doing all the talking and she was zoned off into her own world. She looked sad but her eyes shined as if she were remembering something wonderful.

_Nathan's throwing rocks at the window_

Haley: Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room.  


_Nathan: Wait! Haley, look, I need to apologize, okay?_

Haley: You should write them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often.

Nathan: Can we just- I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you.

Haley: What does that mean?

Nathan: I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you, I just, I don't want to be

that guy anymore.

Haley: Well who do you want to be, Nathan?

Nathan: I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you.

Haley: Well you should've thought of that last night. You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it, it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me.

Nathan leans in and kisses her

Haley: Except that. You shouldn't have done that, Nathan.

Nathan: I wanted to.

Haley: Yeah.

_She pulls him for a more passionate kiss_

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

Karen: This years, Tree Hill High, king and queen are… Nathan and Haley Scott!

_Haley: Nathan!_

Nathan: Surprise

Haley: But this-

Nathan: Come on, come on.

Haley: I told you, this song isn't ready yet!

Nathan: I know, but you're too critical. Everyone's gonna love it.

Nathan: I told the DJ to play it if you won.

Nathan: (Holding her hand.) This is your night Hales. I want it to be perfect.  


Haley thought about that night that they were crowned king and queen of the formal. How much he had put everything into making it a special night and how much he was in love with her. But her thoughts got saddened when she realized this was the night that things began to fall apart for her and Nathan.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while"_

Nathan smiles and the thought of when they went away for the Sparkle Classic and the basketball game and Nathan pulled her into his hotel room to kiss her.

_Haley: You scared me._

Nathan: Well we're not allowed to have girls in the room so I had to keep it covert. Hang out for a little bit.

Haley: Oh I can't. I've got to meet Lucas for pizza in the lobby. I think I'm already late.

Nathan: So be later. We've got a whole hotel room to ourselves.

She thinks about how much he longed for her then and how much he wanted her but he never pressured her because he was in love with her, Nathan Scott was a changed person.

"_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said"_

Haley went against her best friend to be with Nathan, she loved him and nothing else mattered.

_Lucas: Okay the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?_

Haley: What does that mean?

Lucas: You know what it means, Haley. Nathan says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it.

Haley: Oh my God! If I hear that one more time. You know that I did that for you.

Lucas: You did it for me?!

Haley: Yeah.

Lucas: Okay is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him? That you're doing it for me? You're the one that's lying. Alright, if you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself.

Haley: You know what, Luke? Next time you see me, don't talk to me.

Lucas: Fine!

Haley: Fine! (She leaves and slams the door)

Haley looked over at her friend. Part of her still hated that they had that argument but she couldn't take it back because she loved Nathan and she would never regret anything that has happened between them…except maybe the whole tour thing of course.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

Haley sneaked a glance over at Nathan and felt her throat becoming tight. He was talking to Peyton and together they were giggling and he had a smile on his face. Haley thought about how she's always been threatened by Peyton when her and Nathan first started dating but he told her otherwise. He told her that she was the only on for him and that he loved her. Haley really needed to believe that right now and try her best not to be jealous at the fact that her husband was talking to one of her friends.

_Haley: Nathan, you're soaked. What are you doing?_

Nathan: I just went for a run to clear my head, I guess this is where I ended  
up. Look, Haley, the picture of Peyton didn't mean anything, okay?

Haley: It did to me. Clearly you still have feelings for her.

Nathan: I saved that picture back when we were still dating. The other  
ones too, you can go back and look. Her web cam hasn't even been in her  
closet for months.

Haley: Why didn't you tell me that last week?

Nathan: Because, I should have deleted those images a long time ago. I  
just felt bad because I didn't do it. Besides, Haley, I don't want Peyton. I  
want you.

Haley: Is that it?

Nathan: You know, my pride says yeah, that's it. Just walk away and let  
Haley deal with the fact that she's clearly threatened by a sexual relationship.  
But my heart says, just forget about your pride you idiot. You love this girl.  
And even if you're going to catch pneumonia, your ass is going to stand out  
here in the rain till you convince her to forgive you. So come on, Hales, just  
meet me half way here?

Haley: Why should I?

Nathan: Because I'm sorry. Because I love you. And Because you're  
looking really hot standing out here in the rain, and I'm thinking, I have to kiss  
you.

Haley: Well, if you have to. (They start kissing)

"_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh"_

All the people who were against them and are now trying they're best to get them back together…

_Lucas: Haley. 23. That's great, Hales. You see, that's why I don't like the guy._

_Deb: Nathan's father nearly dies and you want to have a party? And even if Dan were fine, I would not and will not give you my blessing for destroying my sons life or, and you can trust me on this, your own._

_Dan: It's not worth it, son. Pissing your life away over some girl.  
_

"_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said"_

_Nathan: So…don't come home, Haley._

Haley: Nathan, listen…  


_Nathan: Coz I don't want you to.  
_

Those words will never escape her mind. The hurt she felt when she heard them, the pain and realization that things were never going to be back to normal again and that was her fault.

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring"_

_Nathan: I could love you forever._

_Haley: So could I._

_Nathan: You're my family now Haley. The true thing I have. I never wanna lose you._

_Haley: You won't._

_Haley: What?_

_Nathan: Marry me._

Both Nathan and Haley smiled to themselves as coincidently they were both remembering the same thing.

"_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

_Lucas: I thought you weren't ready. I thought you were going to wait until you got_

_married._

_Haley: We did wait._

_Lucas: What're you talking about Haley?_

_Haley: We got married last night._

Haley smiled, oh how she longed to still be married to him. Although by law she was, it didn't feel like it.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"_

_Nathan: No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. I lived for tonight. I was so scared. I'm still terrified. Then I saw you. I promised myself that if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters._

Nathan glanced over at Haley as she did the same. They locked eyes for a second and then quickly turned they're heads away. They both knew they had a love story, it was just a matter of repairing it and continuing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So its Chase right?" Lucas asked the boy who sat in front of him.

'Yup, and you're Lucas?" Chase asked as Lucas nodded. "It's good to meet you man," Chase said stretching his arm out. "Yea you too," replied Lucas.

Nathan watched from the bar, he didn't like that Lucas was now accepting this guy in as if he and Haley were dating or something. Nathan shook the feeling from his head, she wouldn't do that, we're still married.

"I don't know about you guys but I love the whole corny love songs, they just melt my heart," Brooke said holding onto her chest and making a puppy face.

"They're not my type of thing but for one night I guess it's cute," agreed Lucas.

"Well since it's so cute, how about we go show how cute we are on the dance floor?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I should have kept my mouth shut."

Chase laughed as Brooke and Lucas walked away, "Your friends are great."

"Yea they are, I don't know what I would do without them," Haley said still keeping her eyes on the happy couple.

As soon as Brooke and Lucas got to the dance floor, Peyton walked up to the mic and welcome they're next performing guest, _Aerosmith._

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

"How about we dance now? It's a beautiful song," Chase asked.

Haley was stunned. She had never heard a cute guy admit that a song was beautiful. Haley had to agree, this was one of her favorite songs. "Sure," she agreed as he held his hand out and walked her over to the dance floor.

Brooke smiled as she looked over at Haley. They gave one another their winks but even Brooke could see that Haley would never dance with anyone the way she danced with Nathan.

Nathan walked over to the dance floor with Peyton. He never took his eyes off of Haley.

"_Don__'t want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing"_

Nathan couldn't help but wonder what he would miss if he didn't put his act together and get the woman he loves back. Would he miss her? Would he want her back? Would he dream of her? 'Of course you would stupid, you love her,' he said to himself.

"_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time"_

That was it! He had to go and cut in. No man should be dancing with her except for him and besides he didn't like the way the guy was getting way too close to her.

Nathan whispered in Peyton's ear and she smiled and padded his back. "Go get her!" she said as she winked at him.

Nathan walked over to her and stood in front of them. Lucas stopped dancing but Brooke just told him to leave it alone. Lucas gave in but didn't keep his eyes off of Haley.

"May I cut in," Nathan asked politely giving Haley a smile.

"Umm…does she know you?" Chase asked protective over Haley.

"She should, she's married to me," Nathan said.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll leave you two alone," Chase said as he walked away.

"Chase!" Haley called out as he turned back. "Thanks," she said.

Haley turned her attention back to Nathan as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She placed her arm on his shoulder and they began to move to the music in silence. Although it felt so right, Haley felt rather uncomfortable because she knew Nathan's routine. He would get all close and then at the end it was the same 'Haley I can't do this.'

Haley looked up at him, "Nathan I-" Before she could speak she was caught off guard when Nathan's lips met her in a passionate kiss. She wanted to let go so badly but she needed to stay there. She wanted to stay there, in that position, forever…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm."_

Haley broke away from the kiss and looked Nathan in the eyes. One thing she hated the most about Nathan was that she was never able to read him, know what he was thinking but he on the other hand could read her like a book whether her eyes were opened or closed.

"Nathan-" she whispered, still breathless.

"I love you Hales, always and forever," he whispered to her as he rested his forehead on hers as they continued to move to the music together.

Haley closed her eyes, although she loved this feeling and didn't want to let go, she couldn't help but wonder how long this would last for.

Haley stopped dancing and looked up to meet his eyes. "You can't do this to me," she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Do what? Love you?" he asked her confused.

"That's not what I meant, I have to go," she said as she untangled herself from his arms and began jogging away but this time she wasn't alone. Nathan was right behind her with Brooke and Lucas following.

"Haley!" shouted Nathan as he followed her outside.

"What?" she asked defeated and tired of running. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her hurt.

Haley looked at him puzzled. He really didn't get it, did he?

"Nathan I'm tired, I'm tired of you tangling me into your words and giving me false hope just to crush them in the end, that kiss, those words…I've been waiting for them for months now and I just can't help but wonder how long it's going to last this time, really Nathan, how long is it going to last? I love you more then anything in this world, I want to be with you but I'm tired of waiting, I'm tiring of being played and I'm tired of hurting. I understand that I hurt you, I live with that regret day in and day out but I came home and I told you that the tour meant nothing without you and I meant that, none of it means anything without you but it's been a long time already and all you've done is made it clear that you want nothing more to do with me, so I'll set you free Nathan, if that's what you want, I'll sign the divorce papers and I'll set you free. It's the least I can do for hurting you the way I did. Consider yourself a single man from now on, you have no more obligation to me, happy Valentine's Day Nathan Scott, I hope you've gotten everything you've ever wanted." With those last words, Haley turned around wiping the tears from her face and walking away.

"Haley!" Brooke called out with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Brooke, really. Go back inside and enjoy the night. That's what Valentine's Day is about, spending the night with the person you love, I'll see you back at home," Haley told her friend with puffy eyes and a tear stained face.

Brooke and Lucas walked past Nathan not wanting to be near him at the moment. They understood what Haley was going through, it wasn't fair to her. The night was going to be very different now that Haley wasn't there; Brooke and Lucas were too busy worrying about Haley to enjoy the night.

Nathan looked into the moonlight, he wasn't sure what had just happened but one thing he was sure of that no matter what he had said the past few months, he still loved Haley, now more then ever. Her telling him that she would give him a divorce showed him clarity. It showed him that she's willing to break her heart to set him free.

Haley closed the bedroom door behind her and fell to the ground. She hugged her knees and sobbed as she reflected on what had happened. Part of her couldn't believe that she just agreed to the divorce but she knew that she couldn't continue on like this. It had almost been a year and the separation would have been done and the divorce would go through. Nathan had never shown any affection to her so she had to take action and set the man she loves free because clearly he didn't want her back.

'But why the kiss?' she continued to ask herself. She had come to the conclusion that he probably kissed her because he was lonely on Valentine's Day and he wanted to show people that Nathan Scott isn't alone and that he can get any girl he wanted whenever he wanted.

Haley picked herself up from bed, she looked at the picture from her wedding day but tonight she did something different. She didn't kiss it, she just put it in the drawer and hugged herself to sleep as she continued to cry, wetting the pillow case with her pain filled tears.

"_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on"_

No matter how much she loved him she was going to put her heart on the side and let him free, let him free from her. "Happy Valentine's Day…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nathan sat at the bar, gulping down drink after drink. Lucas had gone up to him after his second drink.

"Don't do this man, don't drink away the pain," Lucas told him.

"I don't get it Luke, I kiss her and tell her that I love you and she walks out on me? She tells me that she'll sign the divorce papers? What the hell man?" Nathan said as he downed his third shot.

"Nate don't you see. She's doing it cause she loves you!" Lucas shouted.

"Loves me enough to divorce me?" Nathan asked coldly.

"God Nathan! She's agreeing to the divorce because she thinks that's what you want. She loves you enough to let you go so that she can see you be happy. Nate no offence man but ever since the day she came back you haven't given her the time of day, you've served her with divorce papers and have always been so cold towards her. When someone serves you with divorce papers and tells you to move on, that doesn't really mean that they love you unless you're Dan Scott and you have a weird way of showing your love. Is that it Nate? Are the next Dan Scott? Who shows they're love by hurting the ones they love?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Of course not, I love Haley more then anything or anyone, I just…God! I'm scared okay? I'm scared that things will get messed and I'll get hurt again." Nathan confessed as he put his head down trying to hide the fear from his brother.

"Nathan she left money, fame all for you and she's been fighting harder then ever to get you back. There comes a time where a person can only give out there heart so much until it's crushed so much where there's nothing left to give. She's just as worried as you are Nate, she didn't want to hurt you and she doesn't want to get hurt anymore. You two have a lot of talking to do without brining up the past. No more throwing Chris or the tour or the accident in her face, just drop it and be done with it. Tell her that you love her, tell that you need her, go show her, go be with her! Do it before it's too late and you regret it for the rest of your life."

Nathan looked at his brother, for once Lucas was actually making sense.

Nathan paid the bartender for the drink and quickly took out his car keys. "I don't think so buddy," Lucas told him. "I'm driving you there."

Nathan was about to argue but he didn't bother. He was more focused on getting to Haley then anything else.

Brooke watched as the boys walked quickly towards her. Lucas smiled at her which signaled that they were going to Haley. Brooke grabbed her purse, excused herself from the crowd and quickly followed behind the boys.

As they rolled up to the apartment that the girls shared Brooke noticed the darkness. "I think she's asleep," Brooke said disappointed.

Nathan looked at her, "Not for long!"

He ran over to the side of the building and took some rocks into his hand and began to throw them at the window.

Haley tossed as she heard the noise; she got up and rubbed her eyes that were still puffy and swollen from the crying. She got up and turned the lamp on.

"Oh, the light is on! She heard it! Let's just hope she comes outside," cried out Brooke in excitement.

Haley slipped her fluffy slippers on her feet and dragged herself into the living room area. She looked around, adjusting her vision to the light. There was no sign of Brooke.

"Throw more Nathan!" Brooke shouted.

He did as he was told. Nathan began throwing more rocks at the balcony window.

"Come on Haley," whispered Brooke.

Haley heard the noise again. "What the hell?" she said as she slid open the curtains and opened the door of the balcony. She walked outside, gasping at the sudden coolness of the air. She walked towards the railing but nearly got hit in the face with a rock. She had ducked just in time. "Hey you could have killed someone with-" she began to say until she noticed Nathan throwing rocks at the window.

"Nathan?" she asked shocked.

"Haley I need you to hear me out!" he shouted.

"Nathan please…" Haley began to say but was interrupted by the loud noise of thunder. She looked up as rain drops began to fall down.

"Oh how romantic, this is so Naley," Brooke squealed as Lucas chuckled.

"No Haley, you're going to now how I feel and how I've been feeling because if I don't I might regret this and I don't know if I can live my life without you."

The rain began to pour down hard but nothing was going to stop Nathan. "Listen Haley, I know I've been a complete ass to you since you've been back but the truth is that I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt again. I'm scared that I'm not enough for you. I love you, I love you more then anything in this world, I've never stopped. I'm so sorry for putting you through this all and I'm sorry about the divorce papers. The truth is, thinking about life without you in it just makes me crazy. I want you in my life, I want you to be my wife and I want us to be together again and start fresh. We've had great time together Haley and I know that we can have more. I asked you to marry me because I want to spend my life with you; I still want that more then anything. Please Hales, just meet me half way here, let's start over and forget about the past and think about the future. Just you, me and our life together. That's all that matters, just the two of us. So what do you say?" the soaked hottie asked as he squinted his eyes to meet the eyes of his love.

Haley wiped the tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan," she told him as she turned away and went back into the apartment.

Nathan put his head down, letting the tears burn his eyes. He couldn't believe it, it was actually done between them and this time it was his entire fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haley wiped the tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan," she told him as she turned away and went back into the apartment.

"Nate, I'm sorry man, sometimes when it's over, it's just…over," Lucas told him hoping that his brother would recover from this.

Nathan turned back but before he could walk away he heard the door slam and heard splashing from behind him.

"Nathan!" he heard his name being called. It was that voice, that angelic voice he loved so much, the voice that belonged to his girl, his wife, Haley.

He turned around to face the blonde who was running through the rain and trying to get to him in nothing but shorts, a tank top and her puffy slippers.

Nathan smiled as he saw her but was confused when she stopped mid way. She stopped threw her slippers to the side and ran faster into the arms of the man she loves.

Nathan picked her up and held onto her tightly as he kissed her passionately. "I thought for a minute there you had turned me down," he told her.

"Never, I love you Nathan Scott and I'm sorry for everything," she told him.

"Shhh, I don't wanna here it babe, it's just you and me and the rest of our lives from now on, the past doesn't matter except for the good times," he told her as she smiled at him with loving eyes.

Haley giggled as she rested her head into his neck. She loved the way he smelled and the way he held her tightly and the way he tasted. She just loved everything about him. She couldn't be happier. Finally her dream was coming true, her and Nathan would be man and wife again.

"May I have this dance?" Nathan asked as he held his hand out to her.

Haley giggled, "Nathan it's pouring out and there's no music."

"I can fix that!" Brooke shouted from behind the bush.

Haley laughed as she noticed Brooke and Lucas rush to the car and turn the radio on full blast.

"_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear"_

"Happy Valentine's Day Haley James Scott," Nathan said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nathan," she said back as he leaned in and kissed her. He was so in love and nothing would ever change that. No one could ever make him feel the way Haley did.

"Oh before I forget, would you do me a favor?" he asked her sweetly.

She looked into his eyes adoringly, "Anything," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"Would you put this ring back on me?" he asked her as he took the chain off of his neck.

Haley smiled as she took the chain and opened it, sliding the ring into her palm. She slid the ring onto his wedding finger. "That feels good," he told her. "I've missed not having my ring on," he told her. "And I've missed having you around," she told him.

They kissed once again, this time he lifted her back up so that her raw feet weren't on the ground. She wrapped her legs around him without letting their lips break apart.

"We're so going to get sick," he told her chuckling. "Oh but it's so worth it!" she said as she hugged him tighter and kissed him all over.

February 14th, the day that Tric threw its very first Valentine's Day party, the day that Chase became part of the group of friends, the day that Brooke and Lucas expressed their love for one another and the day that Haley and Nathan reunited as man and wife. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, Naley was together and the rest, well the rest would be figured out later, together, always and forever.

_~The End~_


End file.
